


【锤基】Taste Me

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: CEO Thor, Fictionist Loki, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: Warning：ABO，Mpreg，双性暗示。剧情向+有肉+虐+HE。





	1. First Half

“人是生而自由的，却无往不在枷锁之中。”Loki双手撑于讲台上，将今天的内容讲述完毕。“根据《社会契约论》给予的定义，即便你完全不喜欢社会法则，但唯有遵守由大多数人契定并同意的规则，才能最大限度的拥有……‘自由’。”

他的薄唇一张一合，吐出的话语在学术的同时又暗含着鲜少有人能够听出来的讥讽。

腹内忽然的动弹却令他骤然顿住。

黑发讲师本就苍白的面容在那一瞬间更显憔悴，他用力抿紧薄唇，强忍住腹中蹬踹带来的闷痛，尽力让自己的声音平稳且毫无异常。

“那么关于这个论题，我希望在两周后，也就是24号，见到你们的论文。打印版本，行距1.5，字号……唔——！”油笔险些在白板上滑出歪歪扭扭的印痕，Loki用力捏住笔杆，最后选择闭紧嘴，将论文的具体要求写在白板上。

往日锋利的笔迹无端飘忽，他终于熬过强迫症与身体不适之间的拉锯，磁性的声音也有些发软。

“下课。”好在，他还能将这两个字说出来。

学生们陆陆续续沉默地收拾东西，三三两两的出去，他们不太交谈——谁都知道Loki Laufeyson讲师是出了名的难搞。

他可不是那种会在期末给学生划重点，对代点名签到这种事睁一只眼闭一只眼的好先生。如果上课说话，甚至实在下课步出教室的过程中大声喧哗骚扰到隔壁教室，都有可能被扣分或者勒令增加论文字数。如果有Asgard国立大学最不受欢迎的讲师评选，Dr. Loki Laufeyson大概可以荣登榜首。

虽然，如果评选身材最火辣的Omega教职人员，他同样可以荣登榜首。

“唔——”

当最后一个学生走出教室，Loki才放任自己呻吟出声。捏着剩余课件的指尖用力到发白，他瞥了一眼点名表，发誓要给今日旷课的学生们一人扣除0.5%的总分成绩。

不过，或许他真的应该请个假什么的。

他已经怀孕四个半月了。

Loki咽了下口水，伸手顶住腰。没有Alpha在身边，Omega的孕期总是无比辛苦，不过四个多月，他的腰就酸疼得不像话，并且随着胎动开始，他已经可以清晰地感受到腹内两个小家伙正在急不可耐地索求着来自于他们父亲的“滋养”。

糟透了，Odin集团的继承人才不会期待他们的孩子，事实上，Thor可能恨不得他腹腔内的两个小家伙消失（没错，是两个）。毕竟尊贵的Thor Odinson应该正在做婚前准备，比如邀请Jane Foster去斐济岛度过愉快的假期？

Loki想起自己昨天看到的新闻，疲惫的将额头顶上白板。翠绿眼睛中隐约浮起的水汽却很快被室内过热的空调烘干，等他重新站直的时候，已经又恢复成那个讨人厌的Dr. Laufeyson了。

Loki塞了一块巧克力进嘴里。

这是他新近养成的习惯，低血糖是一直以来的就有的毛病，而这个问题在怀孕后却被呈几何级数的放大。两周前他险些因此从三楼的楼梯上滚下来，还好扶手救了他，那一日，Loki不算体面的坐在冰凉的石质台阶，足足缓了二十分钟才止住不断渗出的冷汗与过速的心跳。

之后的胎检显示，低血糖的真正原因是轻度贫血，究其根本则是由于大量缺乏Alpha性征素，如果不多加注意的话，下次他或许会晕倒在更危险的地方。

“你应该和你的Alpha待在一起。”医生不赞同地皱着眉头，“你有多久没有让他‘照顾’你了？”

当时的Loki冷着脸站起身，将西装的纽扣一一重新系紧。

“如果人类至今无法战胜本能，Omega在孕期连半步都无法离开他的Alpha的话，无疑是对人类文明的最大嘲讽！”

他当然能够想象到医生看着他背影时宛如看精神病一样的眼神，但……或许他真的不能做的更好了。这一切都是自己的选择，Loki Laufeyson也会因自己的错误选择而感到痛苦与懊悔，可他绝对有承担所有后果的勇气。Loki定定神，穿好大衣，在颈项间裹好那条墨绿色的羊绒围巾，单手撑住腰缓缓下楼时这样想到。

而所有的一切，还要从大半年前说起。

——『不得不说同时喜欢莫泊桑与莎士比亚，大抵意味着在批判现实主义与浪漫主义的两者间游弋，Loki深知自己是这样矛盾的人。

除去Asgard国立大学讲师的身份，Loki Laufeyson在平日里还兼职小说作家。

严厉又刻板的Laufey将自己的一生都献给了学术，作为唯一的儿子，Loki也被要求如此。Laufey希望他的儿子和他一样成为一位优秀的学者，至于作为Omega的部分，则是在适当年龄找一个普通人，普普通通的过完一生。Laufey一直苛刻的认为如果Loki想要有什么“不普通”，那最好也是在学术方面。

绿眼睛的年轻Omega可不止一次恶毒的揣测，也许自己素未谋面的母亲也许就是因为这种刻板而离开Laufey的？

但他终究受到家庭的影响：Loki生而优雅，却因为在常年浸淫学术让他显与他人有什么话题。他的气质也高冷而疏离，Omega的性别与与生俱来的要强，更让他很容易就被别人轻易地套上难以亲近的印象。

他为此也没少在少年时受到排挤，同龄人通常喊他Nerd，Geek或者Poseur*。高中开始时不时也有因为他的外貌而被吸引来的追求者，只是当Loki聪慧的发现那些恶劣的Alpha或Beta竟然拿他打赌之后，他愤懑地将所有人挡在了世界之外。大学后，追求的理由则变成了更希望他这个漂亮的Omega给自己多生几个孩子，Loki对此嗤之以鼻。

“人是生而自由的，却无往不在枷锁之中”——如果“自由”的代价是服从那些愚蠢的Alpha，Loki敬谢不敏。

他的朋友是书本、十四行诗与幻想。

他将所有热烈的、美妙的、乌托邦式的、以及“不那么普通”的幻想都囚禁在自己脑内，又将它们放飞在文字中。他想，通过文字总是会有真正的共鸣的。

现实给了他狠狠一击。

其实最开始挺不错，但可能是他的小说从来都专精于对虚幻世界的勾勒，乏于人与人之间的相处，爱情的部分更是短板，让那些牙尖嘴利的评论家们终于找到了可乘之机。

「显而易见，我们“浪漫现实主义的大作家”缺乏真正的生活，否则要怎么解释他只会用差强人意的文笔来掩盖他对其他阶层的一无所知？」

哦，这已经是比较客气的评论了。

他们翻看着他的新书，评头论足：「故事非常不错，意义也十分深刻。不过这个作者真的懂得怎样与人相处，或者恋爱么？看看这两个主角，居然在刚刚进行过“床上交流”后立刻整理仪容，穿着意式西装坐在沙发上谈论正事，单从这点来说简直太可怕了！」

这还是他将语言翻译的客气一些后的意思。

Loki握紧双拳，耳根涨红。

压力也不仅仅来自虚拟世界，适逢讲师的年中评比，他因为太过于苛刻影响风评，从学生到追求失败的Alpha同事们一致评论Loki“缺乏人情味”，甚至具有“反社会人格”的嫌疑。系主任找他恳谈，建议Loki出具一份心理测评书。

Loki抿紧削薄的嘴唇，觉得自己也许该找个人体验一下“相处之道”。

那真是个极端错误的决定。』

Loki从校车上下来，校车晃得他脚软，还有些想吐。他觉得自己或许需要休息，可并没有那个时间了，他急需去做接下来的事情。

不知道是因为头胎还是自己的Alpha不在身边的原因，他孕期反应极大。原先那个金发的蠢货在时，他是吃下一些就想吐，而等到离开Thor，随着时间推移，孕激素和双胞胎的巨大压力让Loki几乎随时随地觉得胃里火烧火燎地顶着一团东西。

但他已经从早上起就避免吃什么东西了。

“呕……”

Loki猛地向前踉跄了两步，修长手指抓住花坛栏杆，逼至喉口的恶心感让他不得不弯下腰去。没有进食，他能呕出的只有烧割咽喉的酸液。黑发讲师的脸色白得骇人，他已经尽全力让自己体面些，却仍旧如此狼狈。

等这一波恶心感终于平息下去，Loki摸出手绢拭尽唇角，呼出一口气后挺直腰杆，他并不愿意孕期身体的问题被任何人看轻，即便他是个Omega，他也先是Loki Laufeyson。他压下顶上心口的些许委屈，想到：也好，按照频率来说，至少待会儿录制节目的时候他就不会因为孕吐而出丑了。

Loki为自己在一家电台找到新工作。

顺利生产之前，留在学校并不是一个好主意，刻板又“禁欲”的Dr. Laufeyson未婚先孕，他大概会瞬间成为整个学校的热门话题与全年笑柄。Loki在年初后也没有再写作，Thor曾经给过他很多灵感，可是伴随他逃离那栋冷冰冰的房子，文章两位主人公任何甜蜜的互动对Loki来说都是第二次折磨。

而且Thor知道他写作用的账号。既然离开，Loki并不想被找到。当然Thor Odinson其实不会来找，他们之间已经没有任何未处理干净的关系了。

毕竟，Loki Laufeyson是个极为识趣的……床伴。

“毫无瓜葛”这个词，终究让他的心被狠狠蜇了下。

好在新工作不错，除却时间有点晚以外，薪水可观，更是他喜欢做的事——在电台录制朗读名著名篇的节目。Loki有十分磁性的声音，他的第二个硕士学位修的更是西方古典文学，那些名著几乎被篆刻在脑中，长年的教师生活也让他完全可以在朗读内容时注意到节目的节奏感与语调的抑扬顿挫。

这已经是第二次试音，只要顺利完成三次，就算平安度过试用期。介时他就可以正式得到这份工作，并向学校请个长假。Loki计划着在尽量预产期前多多工作，存下一笔钱，他的存款不算多，而独立抚养两个小麻烦精将会是个不小的开支。

一定是Omega的天性，让自己很喜欢孩子，Loki想到。

他目前唯一的希望就是孩子们别太像Thor。

电台的工作人员和他打了招呼，并将今日需要朗读的篇章与简单的台本交到Loki手中。黑发Omege摘下围巾，放下包，等翻开台本看清上面的诗篇后，他的面色刹那变得难看起来。

“可以换一篇么？十四行诗中有更好的选择。”

“哦不行，”工作人员探进头来，“这是你第一次开播时抽中的幸运听众选择的诗篇，Sonnet.18，我们有义务兑现。”

那今天一准不是自己的幸运日。

Loki抿紧薄唇，强自忍耐下去。工作就是工作，不应该带有太多的私人感情。他最终带上耳麦，凑到麦克风之前。

“听众朋友们，晚上好。”磁性的声音流泻而出，就像是抖动最昂贵的重磅真丝时发出得连绵不绝的震颤。简单的前言与互动后，他开始朗读——

“Sonnet. 18, by William Shakespeare.”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?”  
（或许我可用夏日把你来比方，）

“Thouart more lovely and more temperate.”  
（但你比夏日更可爱也更温良。）

“Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, ”  
（有时天眼如炬人间酷热难当，）

and often is his gold complexion dimm'd;”  
（但转瞬金面如晦，云遮雾障。）

“And every fair from fair sometime declines,”  
（每一种美都终究会凋残零落，）

“By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed…”  
（难免见弃于机缘，与天道无常……）*

他的眼眶难以克制地湿润起来。该死！Loki痛恨自己的泪腺，它们永远不知道什么时候该适可而止，总是在他允许之前，就会因为剧烈的情绪波动急于释放泪水——

『决定去俱乐部时，Loki确实带了赌气的成分。

那是一间非常高档的私人俱乐部，幻想世界与现实工作带来的双重压力，让Loki迫切地想要寻找一个“阈值最高”的挑战。从感情到肉体，体会过最高级别的东西之后，他应该就可以理解那些他曾经没太费神体会过的情感。

所以Loki的目的是寻找一个合格的写作素材，并提高一下自己与人的相处能力。花了钱，即便自己的性格“讨人厌”，对方也必须和他相处下去，Loki那时倨傲地这样想。

那日的俱乐部在弄一个活动，他并没有细看，第一次进入这种场所让他有些紧张。

Loki穿着纽扣系得很严实的法式衬衫，喝着特意点的特浓咖啡（他必须保持清醒）。尽量低调、低调、再低调地坐在角落之中。他几乎坐了一整晚，腰杆都有些发酸。可不得不说，即便是高级场所，其内涵的元素仍旧免不得粗鄙——区别只不过是Drag Queen们的衣料没有使用亮片，扮演水手的壮汉们注意剃干净了胸毛。他们可以办到让人血脉贲张，但那并不是Loki想要的。而就在他终于打算放弃这个愚蠢的尝试，并在心里狠狠将自己骂上几遍并离开这个愚蠢的地方时，他瞧见了Thor。

一个穿着墨绿色军装的金发蓝眼Alpha。

他耀眼的如同神祇，和周围的人都不一样，没有浮夸的黑色皮裤，鸡毛掸子般的夸张装饰，或试图凸显胯部的鼓包，又或者故意秀出那些在健身房练出的无用肌肉。他只是端端正正地穿着一身军装。

领口充满Alpha气场般地随意散开两枚纽扣，没有系领带，脖颈的肌理向下延伸，只要脱下外套，似乎就可以通过衬衫上衣拢起的弧度想象他的胸肌。湛蓝眼睛的Alpha将规整的衬衫衣袖一点点挽到小臂，露出精壮结实优美的肌肉线条，有力的手指抓握起鞭柄……

Loki忍不住将身体挪出些角落，想要更清楚地观察他的“写作素材”。然而，也许是Thor的气场太强，当他向Loki走过来时，黑发Omega一时间连观察的本能都被遗忘了。

那段记忆如今已经暧昧且模糊，可唯一能够确定的是，金发Alpha的费洛蒙让Dr. Laufeyson头脑晕眩。

等Loki回过神来，他已经被反剪双手捆在原木色的椅子上，金发男人用军靴不断戏弄着他敏感的腿根和极易湿润的下体，在将他完全逼至临界点会后，带有Alpha微微腥膻气息的炽热硬杵被顶到Loki唇边，Alpha费洛蒙诱哄着他张开嘴，再之后，一切都变得不可收拾起来……

Loki被死死摁在墙上，不断于股间研磨的硕大让他难以克制地向后顶起翘臀，当对方强硬地挤入他体内时，拱在后颈腺体的湿吻与瞬间填满身体的粗大阴茎，让黑发讲师彻底不符合身份地尖叫出声！

太过了。

被填满的感觉舒服的过分，于是第一发结束以后，他又被对方半压迫半哄劝着跪下来裹吮那根大得惊人的硬热，将带有Alpha气息的精液吞入口中。之后他被打横抱起，摔进床垫内再次被用力掰开双腿，Loki不记得自己被内射了几次，Thor将他完全肏熟了。

以至于第二天，他甚至是双手被拷在床头被操醒的！

Loki身上的衬衫早已皱皱巴巴，内裤与长裤更不知所踪，身上唯一好端端地穿着的大概就只有那双黑色的男士吊带袜。在他体内逞凶的金发混球则一边亲吻着吊带袜与小腿的连接处，一边不断用那个硬热的东西贯穿Loki柔软的穴道，遒劲臂膀与胸肌构筑起坚固的城堡，让黑发Omega第一次感受到全然的放松与极致的快感，湿漉漉的亲吻也让他的下体流淌出更多黏腻的爱液。

这太羞耻了。

被完完全全占有的感觉，与Alpha有力且深入的撞击，让Loki低声呻吟着，侧首将脸埋入柔软的枕头中……

等他们终于有机会坐下来解开这个误会时，已经是第二天下午。

当得知Loki是个作家，只是想来实地观摩一下俱乐部并获得一些写作素材之后，裹着浴巾规规矩矩坐在沙发内的Thor Odinson表达出了十二万分的歉意。

“Sorry. I'm genuinely sorry！”

金头发大块头试图倾身为直不起腰来的Loki再盖上一条毛毯，在Omega的瞪视下他又如同一只失落的大型犬那样夹着尾巴保持了安全距离。

“这完全是个误会，我以为你是俱乐部安排给我的……咳，希望你可以原谅我昨夜的鲁莽，并允许我做出一些补偿。”

Loki以为Thor Odinson会提出金钱相关的东西，毕竟这个有钱的家伙是在六星级的酒店里和自己开房。倨傲的讲师缩紧膝盖，暗暗想着如果对方胆敢提出任何一个具有侮辱性的提议的话，自己一定会毫不客气地将手中的热可可扬到对方脸上！

“嗯……你刚刚说你是为了写作而采风？”Thor交握着双手，那是代表紧张的微动作，Loki将这个看在眼里。金发Alpha十分认真的思考了一会，“不知道我是否有荣幸为您提供一些多样化的采风机会作为补偿？我想我的生活或多或少是和作家有着些区别的。”

那双湛蓝色的眼瞳无比真诚。

这让Loki心口一软，莫名其妙地就松了口。

Thor Odinson似乎总是有种蛊惑人心的魔力。

然而，直到后来Loki才知道，Thor从头到尾都只不过想玩玩他而已。

 

陷入“恋情”的从来只有Loki一个人，那是他第一次真正意义上的恋爱。事后Loki回忆起来，Thor从来没有应诺过什么，连一句表白也没有，Thor Odinson屡屡强调的只有：所有的一切不过是“补偿”和“采风”，以及为收集写作素材的“实感体验”。

是Loki误会了。

最开始时，他真的是将一切当做体验，无论是Thor邀请他去环境优美的海岛上用餐，还是同Thor溜上游轮仰望着海上的夜空畅谈那些古典诗篇，亦或者被对方拐上高空跳伞的直升飞机。Thor是傲慢、力量与高贵的完美结合，他仿佛能够完全猜中Loki心底那些鲜少流于表面的疯狂与小浪漫。或许不会喜欢所有，他却纵容着全部。

这让即使在感情方面颇有些冷淡的Loki也忍不住深深地为此沦陷。

等到平静下来以后，Loki想：为什么不纵容呢？情人之间的相处本就是不需要事事较真的。

既然是“玩”和“体验”，开心不就好了？

他真不该将购置新房当成是Thor示爱的象征的。

Thor问他要不要搬过来住的时候，Loki眨了眨那双绿眼睛有些倨傲地问：“怎么，Odinson先生还想让我‘体验’一下高级公寓么？”

Thor笑起来：“为什么不呢？”

这是他们之间“调情”的暗号（Loki曾经这样以为着），毕竟Thor总是会以“体验”的名义诱哄着Loki与自己越走越近，就像是拐Loki甘之如饴地踏入越来越深的陷阱。

那是间很大的公寓，刚刚铺好地板刷好墙壁，他们需要布置整个新家。Thor会从后面抱住瘦削的黑发讲师，金发大块头将沉重的脑袋搁在Loki的肩膀上，笑着对他的耳根吹气，问Loki究竟是喜欢山榉木还是胡桃木的书橱。Loki曾经说过，如果能有个大房子，他一定会想买一整面墙的书橱。

“那我们可得选择边缘是圆角的书橱，否则孩子可能会撞伤？”

Loki清楚的记得Thor说过这句话，Omega的天性在那时第一次占领上风，他轻轻地哼了一声后最终默许。他放任自己和Thor在花园中接吻（那在原来的Loki看来是不太体面的，即便他的幻想世界很喜欢这样的情节），又或者是任由Thor将自己摁在灰色的布艺沙发上，纵容金头发的Alpha抚摸自己后颈的腺体。

只是，Thor始终没有标记过他，这让Loki在过去一直有些惴惴不安。

黑发Omega记得，Thor当时说，他希望是在他们真正结婚的时候进行这项仪式，以示尊重。

而Loki现在懂了，Thor Odinson从来就没有打算过和自己结婚。

孩子们来的很突然，那段时间Thor很忙，Loki也进入了新小说的筹备工作，同时他所在的院系也在准备搬迁校区。他当时尝试建议暂时不要孩子，Loki承认自己有点儿试探的意味。

Thor看起来明显十分震惊：“为什么？留下他们，Loki！你不喜欢孩子么？他们多可爱！我相信这也会是一个……绝妙的体验。”

Loki稍稍安下心来，他想，Thor还是很期待他们的孩子的。

他努力不去想少年时期经历过的恶意，毕竟那也有他自己与同龄人少有话题的缘故，校园冷暴力是什么时候都存在的，实在算不得什么“心理创伤”。Thor对他的好，也已经远远超过了最开始“补偿”或“体验”的范畴。即便没有任何确凿证据，Loki也有理由相信那是“爱”的象征，除非这个金头发的大块头只是需要一个Omega诞下的继承人？

Loki被这个揣测弄笑了，他觉得自己的幽默感实在是刻薄又糟糕。Thor可不是那种需要雇个Omega替自己孕育子嗣的倒霉蛋，无论从外形、经济实力还是能力，Loki都相信他的Alpha可以俘获任何他想要的猎物。

Thor是最棒的。

能和他在一起，一直是自己最大的幸运。

 

直到Jane Foster的出现。

Thor在Loki孕期开始后就变得很繁忙，不过作为Odin家的继承人，Loki可以理解Thor需要在圣诞节前尽量多接几单大生意，让家族有个丰收年。加上无论Thor多忙他都会尽量抽空回来陪他，Loki的新书与工作也相对稳定，那个时候严重的孕期反应大概是黑发Omega唯一需要操心的东西。

直至他怀孕第二个月过半。

Thor忽然忙得不太回家，Loki也因为孕期脾气受到影响，在电话中和Thor发过几次火。他知道自己那个时候有不少无理取闹的成分，可他控制不了。他变得拼命的想吃东西，吃完又容易呕吐，夜间数次心率失衡。他因此找着圣诞节安排的茬儿和Thor在电话中吵了一架。

可来不及反思自己的言语是不是尖刻的过分，Thor就在之后失踪了整整一个星期。

Loki无论如何都联系不上他，而当他再次见到Thor的时候，是在电视上。

晨起低血压的黑发讲师有些晕晕乎乎地戳开电视机，晨吐让他没有什么精神，只是恹恹地窝在沙发的角落中啜饮热牛奶，直到早间新闻中的一条将他震得完全清醒过来。

“今日，Odin家的继承人Thor Odinson亲口宣布与Foster家继承人Jane Foster小姐的婚约。看来Foster小姐最终摘得Odin企业未来‘王后’的桂冠，这将是2018年金融界的盛世，毕竟这是两个金融世家的强强联合。”

Loki没有听进去新闻后面继续又说了什么，他的视线盯住了配合新闻播出的视屏。视屏中Thor揽住那个棕发妞儿，档开记者，一路呵护着对方走出机场。他们看起来亲密极了，从Thor周身散发出的保护欲几乎是难以忽视的。

Loki手中的牛奶杯不知什么时候掉在地上，牛奶浸润了羊毛地毯。

他有些心疼，地毯还是他和Thor一起去选购的。但……是了，Odin家的继承人又怎么会使用家居超市的廉价地毯？

Loki Laufeyson直到那个时候才回过味儿来，自己果真是个笑柄。

他一定是被Thor Odinson打着“体验”的名义豢养了，他不过是他的情人与床伴，甚至有可能是很多个床伴其中之一——他们都会被他带去“体验”所谓的上流社会，他们都会得到他的应诺。他慷慨的给予他们优渥的生活，并绅士的绝不会标记他们，如果愿意诞下子嗣，Loki或许可以一直和Thor维持这种关系。

所以，他只不过是个还凑合的玩物而已。

他没有带走任何东西，只是简单的用行李箱收拾了原本属于自己的行李。直到那个时候他才发现单纯属于自己最多的还是书籍，也对，Nerd，Geek和Poseur怎么配拥有浪漫的爱情？而且Thor从头至尾说的都是“补偿”他一份“体验”。

补偿。

为了那次意外的性爱，他已经补偿了自己大半年。

足够了。

Loki简直要为此感到愧疚了，他想当时俱乐部可能是有什么反串的活动，Thor出于娱乐的目的才玩了一个制服军装，是自己一头脑儿凑上去，Odin家的继承人反倒慷慨大方地弥补了自己这么久。

应该感到羞愧的是Loki才对。

他从那间只剩下自己一个人的大房子里逃走了。

Thor的失联一定是为了让他离开得体面一些，瞧，上流社会的绅士总是更懂得人情世故。他们甚至不会明确的说出什么，从开始到结束。Loki第一次觉得羞耻的抬不起头来，那些评论家与他的同事们说的没有错，他实在是不擅长人际相处。如果他能早点明白Thor的真实意思，或许连肚子里的还没出生的小崽子们也不会有。

他怎么真会有脸去挑选那些家具？就算Thor并不在意那点钱，那些花费事实上也顶的上Loki三个月的薪酬。

Loki换了房子，没有再用社交账号发布新文章。而感谢院系搬到新校区，Thor并不确切知道自己隶属于哪个大学（上两个学期他排课很少，Loki甚至不怎么需要去学校），他为此感到庆幸。

他最终还是留下了肚子里的两个孩子。

Changing course untrimmed，他至少留下了还能属于自己的东西。

Thor不可能会期待这两个孩子，Loki当然也不会再去烦他。Dr. Loki Laufeyson或许只是个中产阶级的大学讲师，一个小说作家，可他的内心也是值得被尊重且得体的。』

“So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see.  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”  
（只要人类尚且存在，双目尚能视物。  
此诗就将不朽，为你永生。）

回忆随着Sonnet.18朗读结束时终止。

Loki曾经将这首诗篇送给过Thor，他用蘸水笔与圆体字写下那些婉转又不失礼貌的字句，那是Loki Laufeyson特有的含蓄的表达。他在心中将Thor比作夏日的雷霆之神，天生就有着神祇般的力量。那蓬勃的生命力，宛若花岗岩般坚实的肌肉，将傲慢、高尚和浪漫完美混合的个性，简直构筑出无与伦比的魅力。而这些无不在深深地吸引着他——事实上，甚至事到如今Loki也没有对那些该死的迷人改变太多看法。

只不过，“不朽”从来都是人类美好的愿景而已，他们的故事最终停驻在“世事无常”。

Loki后来想，那些评论家们说得真的很对，他从来都不擅长驾驭感情，无论是写作，还是真实生活。

 

播音结束的时候，已经是晚上九点半了。

Loki的状态不是特别好，可能是受怀孕的影响，嗓子到后期有些哑，还好负责人对他的表现尚算满意。黑发瘦削的男人颇有些疲惫地走出播音室，他现在最想做的只有回到自己的公寓找张床好好的睡上一觉。两个小麻烦精刚刚又踹了他好几脚，不知道是不是因为巧克力会让胎儿亢奋的缘故？又或者……他们是在反复提醒他，需要来自另一位父亲的“照料”？

想得美，Dr. Laufeyson忍不住恶毒地想：你们另一个父亲不要你们了。

大概是人疲惫的时候意识总是会飘忽，Loki留意到原先不会留意的事，他听见了转角处几个夜场电台员工的闲聊。

“最近的Odin家族的新闻真是接连不断啊！”

“应该说是好事不断才对，毕竟Lady Jane Foster是个不可多得的温柔美人。”

“Thor也很帅啊！”这是一个Omega员工，强大的Alpha总是会吸引Omega的视线。他有些甜蜜地握紧双手，语气中不乏歆羡，“他们的孩子一定会很漂亮的！”

Loki刹住脚步。

几个闲聊的员工瞧着面前骤然变色的瘦削男人。

Loki用沙哑的声音嘶嘶地问道：“你刚才说什么，什么孩子？”

他们都被他吓了一跳，或许是因为Loki的脸色太过骇人的缘故。

其中的Omega比较好脾气，他咽了口吐沫：“呃，我们是在说Thor Odinson与Lady Jane Foster的孩子一定很漂亮。你知道的，电台总是消息灵通一些，Jane小姐已经被确认怀孕了。明天早上或许你就能在新闻上看到……”

Loki骤然转身。

他越走越快、越走越急，肩膀因强行忍耐而微微耸起，像是竖起最后屏障的流浪猫。他的脚步跌撞，甚至用力拨拉开一个挡路者，顾不上自己有多么失礼。撞开洗手间门的一瞬间，黑发Omega的膝盖猛地跪软下去，他撕心裂肺地呕吐着，只是没有任何食物贮存的胃部让他仅能不断地呕出酸水。

“唔呕——”

他想起Thor曾经为自己是喜欢男孩还是女孩。

想起自己两个月前还在想着怎样布置婴儿房。

他们应该会把那些廉价的家具与装饰都扔掉吧？毕竟那些忖不上Foster家继承人与Odin家继承人的品味。又或许Thor压根不会住那栋房子，他们会有更好的选择。

Loki不知道自己是怎么走出电台大门的，他听到了周围人尖刻的指指点点。

“单身的Omega。”

“他上次来的时候我就知道他怀孕了，信息素的味道即使是厚实的围巾也遮挡不住！”

“他没有被标记吧？我没有闻出任何Alpha的气味。”

“当然，如果他有Alpha，怎么可能怀孕还出来找夜班工作？听说他之前还是个大学老师，辞去原本的工作是觉得身为教授那样太不体面？没有标记却大着肚子。”

“原来如此，难怪见不得别人的好，Lady Jane Foster怀孕了，他干嘛推我？！”

迎面而来的西北风让Loki裹紧了墨绿色的羊绒围巾，以及并不太能挡风的大衣，路灯将他瘦削的身体拉出孤单的剪影，同时也暴露出平日逞强之下尽力掩盖的脆弱，孕期四个月，他的四肢仍旧是修长的，或许再过几个月，大起来的也只会有腹部。

夜深节能的缘故，Asgard两侧的路灯只剩一边还亮着，形成一条孤冷又凄清的线。就像原本并进的道路，忽地只有一个人还在傻傻地坚持着。

强劲的冷风吹得Loki心底发凉，他用力摁住腹部，觉得小腹已经隐隐有些作痛。

医生说的是对的，Omega在孕期确实Alpha定时的“滋养”，否则孩子们会跟不上营养，甚至会有流产的危险。

好在，他没有被标记。

Loki吐出来一口气，也许他真的应该随便找一个Alpha。随便哪个都好，只要是干净、健康的，他需要他提供的只有精液而已。

对，他应该这么做。

TBC

 

*注：  
1、Nerd，Geek或者Poseur：书呆子，怪胎，装腔作势的家伙。  
2、莎士比亚十四行诗：成书大约于1590年至1598年之间，Sonnet.18是其中第十八首。文中星号六句采用的是辜正坤译本，摘自《莎士比亚十四行诗》。这首诗抖森有朗读过，指路B站：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av14795580/  
3、Changing course untrimmed：世事无常


	2. Second half

捷豹猛一记甩尾，楔进了路边的停车位内。男人用力拽起手刹，身体微微趴伏于方向盘上，遍布血丝的双眼望向不远处连排小别墅中的一栋。

他皱着眉头，摸出牛仔上衣内袋中的手机。

借着夕阳余晖，金色短发的男人仔细检查着手机中的信息，手机屏幕反射出的亮度能够看到他手指上有许多细小的伤口，连面色也显得疲惫且憔悴。但是他顾不上这许多，紧张与期待调动起他的全幅精神，反复确认过目标就是不远处的那一栋后，男人侧身抱过副驾驶上的玫瑰花。

关上车门的动作牵动他腰侧的伤势，让金发大个字闷哼一声，但他很快直起腰，抱着那束大得有些夸张的玫瑰花急切地向别墅走过去。

他想象过数种与伴侣重逢的方式，摁响门铃后甚至紧张地在门口转了数圈，可是他并没有料到——房中没有人。

院落中乏人照料而枯萎的野莓根与开谢的鸢尾花，似乎都在夕阳的余韵下摇曳着嘲笑他。*

Thor又摁了几次门铃，退开几步再次确定没有任何一扇窗户有灯光后微微泄了气。

是的，他就是Thor Odinson。

电视新闻中那位要与Jane Foster结婚的Odin家继承人。

但显然那些都是假的，该死的骗局。Jane Foster精妙的计划，唆使媒体强加给他的身份。

Thor局促地拉扯着衣摆，觉得自己糟糕透了。他穿的像个干净版本的流浪汉——谁让这件衣服也是从医院的更衣室内顺出来的呢？他赤足蹬着皮鞋，站在冬日的冷风中寄希望于Loki还愿意给他开个门。

他想他想的快疯了，他迫切的希望见到Loki，一分钟也不愿意多等。

所以当确定对方确实不再家之后，Thor就像一只被人遗弃的流浪大狗，忧郁地立在黄昏的灯影下。好在Odin家的男人从来不会轻易放弃，焦虑地又转了好几圈，他将那束玫瑰花搂入怀里，用身体护住它们的叶片（他十分清楚黑头发的小说家对花朵并不算感兴趣，可即便如此他也不愿意让这个代表着歉意的信物有半分折损）。金发高壮男人在冬日的寒风中缩紧肩膀，开始尝试Mr. Laufeyson家的密码。

Loki的生日，Access Denied. 

Loki的惯用密码，Access Denied.

Thor的生日，Access Denied.

Thor的银行卡密码，Access Denied.

连番失败让Thor暴躁地锤了下门，之后又觉得无比歉意，仿佛是要将对Omega的愧疚转嫁到面前的门板上了。金发男人决定再做最后一次尝试（标准的密码锁都是在五次尝试失败之后会触发警报，没准再来一次他面临的将会是刺耳的嗡鸣与邻居们直接拨打报警电话的窘况），Odin家未来的继承人在签订上千万订单时都稳稳的手此时倒有些发颤了。

他轻声安慰着自己，紧紧抿住因失血而苍白的嘴唇，将他们彼此相识的日期输入进去。

“嗞哒”一声，门锁弹开。

Omega怀孕期间特有的甜蜜香味伴随着门扉的开启，猛地窜入Thor的鼻腔。他恍惚了一下，那份安宁的气息让燥郁许久的心情几乎瞬间平稳了下来。

Thor深吸一口气，缓缓步入。

屋内简陋而狭窄，虽然号称是“别墅”，不过也只是廉价社区徒有其型的建筑而已，上下两层加在一起不过六七十坪的使用面积，屋中甚至还堆砌着许多尚未来得及，亦或是没心情拆封的纸箱子。

可偏偏Thor却觉得，自己像是终于回了家。

所有地方都有Loki的痕迹。

窗帘总是拉着一半的，有些阴郁气质的严谨小说家并不喜欢太过明亮的环境，一旦工作起来仿佛连绚烂的阳光都是一种打扰，加上有些低血糖，Loki更喜欢捧着一杯热牛奶缩在沙发的角落中，将笔记本电脑搁在小桌板上打字。地毯与房屋的角落格外整洁，黑头发的Omega有些轻度洁癖，所以相应的，连马克杯也是依照右利手的使用习惯一溜排的挂在杯架上。

餐台边的装饰是Loki最喜欢的绿色，房间里却没有相框。Thor深吸一口气，Loki其实很喜欢相框。他喜欢将能够触发灵感的建筑、风景通过相片保存下来，以及那些他愿意留在心坎儿中的人。Thor发现这点之后没少干“坏事”，至今他们的床头与沙发边的小几上都摆放着数张“情色”相片，有金发Alpha夸张的肌肉和黑头发Omega让人迷醉的表情。Loki对此颇有微词，不过那些小意见总是消弭在自己的热吻中。

Loki一定没有照顾好自己，男人笃定。

房间内干净却毫无生活氛围，他更发现了空掉一半的意大利面包装袋，以及不剩几块的巧克力盒。

怀孕期间的Omega会变得慵懒而嗜睡，假设Loki决定独自抚养两个孩子的话，他注定不会辞职，那么势必不能有充足的休憩和照顾他自己的时间，甚至……Loki也许会打两份工？

这个认知让Thor痛苦，他将玫瑰花小心翼翼地搁在茶几上，在沙发边缘坐了下来。

有些人即使认识一辈子也难以亲厚，而有些人刹那回首也足够一眼万年，Loki Laufeyson就是Thor Odinson世界里最美好的意外。

金发大块头吐出一口浊气，无论如何他已经找到他了，接下来他需要做的就只是静静地等候着他的Omega回家就可以了。

他很想念他。

 

Loki从电台回到家时，已经临近十点半。

他在城郊租了这套新房子，人烟不多，更不会有什么人认识他，知道他的身份，这让他觉得安全。路灯将黑发Omega瘦削的身形拉出长长的剪影，极端的疲惫让Loki并没能注意到家门口的路边上停着一辆陌生捷豹。

刚刚公交车上，腹中的两个小鬼又踢了他好几脚，身后急需Alpha“滋养”的穴道更是不断向外渗出羞耻的粘液。怀孕期间不可以使用抑制剂，所以他需要休息，一张床，再随便塞点什么粗大的东西堵住下身耻辱的欲望，睡上十几个小时再说。

他可以搞定这一切的，或许之后他还可以招聘一个愿意提供“帮助”的Alpha？

Loki推开门。

屋内惯常是冷冰又黑黢黢的一片，黑发Omega并没有太在意。小时候起安静与黑暗就包围着他，他“见到”Laufey最多的时候也是隔着一扇书房的门，灯光从门缝中漏出少许。去年他倒是有幸“体验”了大半年温暖的家庭与温馨的对待，可瞧瞧看之后他又得到了什么？

哦好吧，两个可爱的小淘气包。

想到孩子们，Omega往日有些锋锐的眉目松拓下来，他拍拍小腹安抚了又踹了他一脚的“小白眼狼们”，换上拖鞋，将塞满课件的单肩包挂上墙上的挂钩，上床前他想去客厅给自己弄一杯热牛奶。

他单手撑着酸疼的腰杆，脚步却豁然在门厅前刹住。

借着走廊地灯微弱的光线，Loki死死瞪向客厅！

客厅的沙发上不知什么时候多了一个男人。一个穿着邋遢牛仔服的大家伙，精神的灿金短发在两个月间长出不小的一截，脸上更有数道尚带着缝合线的伤口与还未消褪的淤青，男人眉宇皱紧，双目紧闭，让人瞧不见那片原本能够惑人心魂使人心甘情愿踏入陷阱的湛蓝。

可即便看不见，Loki也绝不会认错人。

Thor Odinson。

他的Alpha，孩子们生理学上的爸爸。

当然，也是Jane Foster小姐的未婚夫，以及她腹内孩子的父亲。

黑发Omega深吸一口气，缓缓弯下腰，摸出搁在门框边用来防身的棒球棍。他的心跳难以克制地狂飙起来，Loki不知道Thor为何还能在自己的屋子里睡得这么熟。他的视线定在茶几上那一束玫瑰花上。看起来确实有点儿浪漫？他讽刺地想着，如果不是玫瑰花中还插着一只“45$”的价签的话。

这都是什么玩意儿？

“嗯——”

不知是不是危险临近刺激到了Alpha机敏的神经，不待Loki举起球棍，在沙发上沉睡的男人便忽然一个激灵清醒过来。健硕的Alpha用力甩甩头，似乎是要甩开眩晕与恼人的疲倦。

Loki留意到那双蓝眼睛中遍布血丝。

Thor显然没料到甫一睁眼就能瞧见徜徉在他睡梦中数日的人。但笑意来不及浮现，他就看见了黑发Omega手中的棒球棍。

他霍地站起来，瞧起来紧张极了，目光不住在Loki与茶几上那束玫瑰花间来回漂移。金发男人想说点什么，他来这里就是为了解释，只是此刻Thor也注意到花丛见那个煞风景的红色价牌。

Shit！

他在心中暗骂一声，他该再仔细一点的，但这是他逃出医院时情急之下从花圃摊位上顺来的，Alpha觉得自己简直不能更窘迫了。

“给我一个不把你的脑袋当棒球打飞的理由，Now。”

黑头发的Omega冷森森地瞧着他，翠绿色的眼睛在昏暗的客厅中透出危险的光。

“呃嗯…Listen，Loki，我没有和Jane Foster在一起，我被绑架了，是的你没听错，我被她绑架了！连Odin企业也差点儿玩完。不过现在所有的事情都已经解决了，我之前中了枪，一醒过来我就着急来找你，我很想你！”金发大个子如同连珠炮弹一样吐出上述的言语。

他甚至完全略过了所有过程直击重点。

以至于这些重点被串联在一起时，乍一听来竟因为太过离奇而有些好笑。

Dr. Laufeyson显然也被这巨大的信息量冲击地怔楞了几秒，翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨，旋即浮现出更多的怒意与讥诮来。“所以……”磁性的声音回响在屋内，Loki组织了一下语言，“你是说堂堂的Odin企业未来继承人无故失踪两个月的原因，是被一个女性Omega绑架了？并且没有任何警察发现？还是说你要表达的是，你仅仅是‘在、我、这、里’失踪了？”

“那不是普通的Omega！”

Thor的额边渗出冷汗，举起双手示意自己毫无攻击意图。跟着，他一把扯开胸口衣襟，袒露出上身那些大大小小的伤势——它们都已经得到妥善的处理，可由于休憩时间太短，缝合的针脚与纱布仍旧贴合于肌肤上，看起来狰狞而血腥。

湛蓝色的眼睛中流露出祈求信赖的意味，Thor显得格外急切：“这里、这里被穿了一枪，肩膀是被刀给削开了，这里也是。其他挫伤与擦伤都是逃跑的时候弄出来的。如果不信的话，我可以把纱布解……”

Loki的身体骤然摇晃了下，他猛地将棒球棍杵在沙发上，缓过一阵强烈的晕眩。一定是孕期的缘故，他用力说服自己这才是心跳骤然失速、眼前昏花的正确原因。

他用力闭了下眼睛：“所以呢？你带着这身伤跑来这里，是为了让我欣赏你从一个Omega手下逃脱的赫赫战功么？”

这可真有够刻薄的，Thor悄悄想，不过他的确欠Loki一个详细解释。

“听我说，我很抱歉，For everthing。但是我很想你，也很担心，一醒过来我就立刻赶来了。我知道两个小家伙一定让你很不好受，Please，我一定会给你一个更加详细的解释，但……请先允许我留下来，请先允许我照顾你。”Thor咽了口吐沫，这就是他最真实的想法了，虽然他说得就像个口吃的傻瓜。

他刚刚就留心到Loki苍白的面色以及瞬间的摇晃，Thor几乎不敢想象缺乏Alpha的关照，黑头发的Omega在这两个月里过得有多糟糕。自己必须做点什么，即使Loki是真的想用棒球棍打爆自己的脑袋——如果Loki坚持，Thor其实不介意“照顾”过Loki后，让黑头发的小说家真给自己来上那么一下！

金发的Alpha试探着向Loki走过去，即便瞧起来疲倦、萎靡且有些邋遢，周身的气势与将Omega笼罩其中所带来的安全感却和过去如出一辙。

屋内昏黄的灯光，棉拖鞋上两只可爱的卡通狗无一不彰显着居家氛围，两个男主人之间却又似乎是剑拔弩张的。

Loki倒抽一口气，慢慢向后退去。

事实上在看见那些纱布与创口的一刹那，他就知道Thor没有撒谎，可他并不觉得对方消失两个月后突然归来，自己就可以轻易地原谅他。所以他还能怎么办？总不能真给这个大块头来上一棒子？鉴于对方真的是个伤员。

他只能向后退去，试图与Thor Odinson保持距离。Loki Laufeyson不太擅长恋爱，他是个Nerd，他可以承受的住生活赋予他的许多压力，却搞不定情感上的频繁波折，这对他来说太过了。

可许是他的运气太不好，又或者是屋子太小，没能退上两米，Omega瘦削的背脊便顶在通向二楼的楼梯侧面木板之上。

“咚——”

昏暗的屋内发出一声闷响。

不知是肩甲撞到模板的响动，还是Thor将瘦削的Omega完全圈入双臂间发出的动静。

顷刻间，浓厚纯粹且熟人的Alpha信息素将黑头发的小说家彻底包裹，全方位属于Thor的气息让Loki霎时间腺体发烫，头脑晕眩。四肢百骸在一瞬间松懈下来的感觉让他觉得身体绵软，几乎本能地就要依靠过去。

但他克制住了，Loki死死咬住嘴唇，用刻薄的句子充作最后的防线：“你要做什么？我没有被你标记过，我可以告你私闯民宅！”

“I'm genuinely sorry, and… I'M BACK.”

Thor阻止了他接下来的话，低沉声线就像是弹拨Loki心弦所发出的震颤。

 

Fuck！

Fuck off！！

滚你的吧！Loki想。你没资格忽然消失两个月，没有音讯没有任何提前告知，而前一天电视中爆出你要和Jane Foster结婚的消息，隔天你就忽然重新挤入我的生活中，拿着一束玫瑰花大言不惭地说自己被绑架了并且很想我。

即便这些都是事实，Loki也不觉得自己可以轻易地原谅这个混账，绿眼睛前的视物不知为何有些模糊。

但他连大力个推拒对方都做不到。若是以往他可得好好修理一下这个金发大个子，可事到如今他竟然担心自己太用力，会导致Thor身上那些骇人的伤口撕裂。

Well，Loki自暴自弃地想着，也许换他逃走才比较快。对，他可以逃得远远的！

然而，腹内一对儿小淘气包却比他们的父亲要诚实许多，不等Loki做出更多反应，身体距离的急剧缩短就让孩子们清晰地感受到来自另外一位父亲的气息，他们迫切渴望的气息。顷刻间他们踢打起来，伸着小手小脚要和另一位父亲问个好。

“呃啊！嗯——”呻吟溢出黑发Omega唇角。

Loki瞬间失去了力气，冷汗霎时自额角上迸出，他呜咽着把住Thor的一只胳膊蜷缩起身体，整个身子都在簌簌颤抖着。

“Loki？Loki？！”Thor并没有料到这种情况，他一把撑住黑发Omega的腰杆将对方捞入怀中，手掌不断摩挲着Loki的后劲腺体，一叠声地呼唤对方的名字。他显得慌张且笨拙，完全不明白发生了什么。

翠绿色带着水雾的眼睛缓缓眨了眨，忍过腹中的钝痛之后，脸色金白的Omega强硬地推开Thor，几乎是从牙缝中挤出一句话：“普通的……孕期反应，Jane没有…告诉过你么？”

“没她任何事！”Thor急道。

但他骤然明白过来，一把将人打横抱起，Alpha当然能从Loki刚刚痛苦的反应中分辨出来，这绝对不是普通的“孕期反应”。

Loki缺乏自己的照顾太久了。

怀孕期间的Omega非常需要Alpha的“滋养”，只有两个人共同的信息素才可以滋养出健康的后代。这就是为什么在动荡年代，Alpha与Omega往往不能也不愿结合的缘故，生物本能会让他们彼此吸引的太厉害，甚至成为桎梏。所以就算可以独自熬过孕期，Omega的身体也会造成难以逆转的伤害，更别提Loki肚里的是两个小家伙——他们需要双倍的营养。

黑发Omega瞧起来远不如两个月前健康，Omega孕素由于被腹内两个小混蛋大量吸收，淡得几乎要闻不出来，双颊更是瘦削而凹陷，只是因为羊水与孩子的重量让他并没有多么轻。可Thor从未如此感谢过这份重量，两个月的时间，Loki有无数的机会可以将这对双胞胎扼杀，他却并没有那么做。

Thor一路将人抱上楼，他已经错过足够多，接下来请让他好好的弥补。他们之间是存在着问题，可既然他回来了，就没有什么是不能解决的。

“放开！”脸色青白的黑头发男人愤怒地低嘶着。

Thor只当没有听到，双臂越发收紧。

小别墅狭窄的楼梯道其实很好逃脱，Loki只需要用长腿蹬住墙壁，几番踢打扭动没准就能够摆脱桎梏。不过揣着孩子在陡峭的楼梯上和自己的Alpha斗殴显然不是什么好主意，混球金发Alpha显然是吃准了这一点。

在踏上最后一级台阶时，Thor低头吻住了Loki。

Omega翠绿色的眼睛缓缓眨了眨。

“我只是被绑架了，其余没有发生任何一件你不希望发生的事情。”他抵住他的嘴唇道。

Loki僵硬了。

而历经冗长时间再度彼此相贴的唇瓣，似乎让Alpha体会出这其中长足的美好。Thor叼住黑头发小说家的唇瓣，开始不断轻轻吮吸着那两片极擅长吐出尖刻字句的薄唇。

“唔嗯……”

Dr. Laufeyson痛恨信息素！若说书本是嫁接人类理智的桥梁，信息素就一定是让人回归兽欲的原罪。从Thor吻住他的一瞬间，Loki便深有体会。

他几乎用尽全身力气想将自己从最原始的本能中拔拽出来，然而当他的指尖触碰到那些纱布、冷汗，视线撞入那双炽热的湛蓝色眼瞳中时，Loki才绝望的发现……

他做不到。

他根本逃不开，他的身体几乎是迎合般地起了反应。

 

“让我照顾你。”

霸道的家伙说的是陈述句，Loki愤愤地想着。

跟着他被放到了主卧的床铺上。

Thor的身体叠上来，注意着没有压到他的腹部。他在他的脸颊、嘴唇、耳廓上不断落下缠绵的亲吻。每一个Omega都喜欢亲吻，Loki从喉咙中哽出数声，本能最后驱使着他扬起脖颈。

身上的西装被小心解开，Thor的吻已经落到衬衫胸口下因为孕期顶起的两粒红点上。

这是Omega令人讨厌的自然特性，无论男性还是女性，孕期三个月之后胸口都会肿胀起来——是的，为哺乳做准备。

Thor隔着衣服叼住左胸口的一点。

“啊——！”黑发小说家修长的手指立刻攥紧床单，身下敏感而又羞耻的小穴中几乎瞬间冲下一阵粘腻的水流。

这太过了，胸部本来就是他的敏感点，更何况他们已经两个月没有做了。

金发大块头抬起眼睛，湛蓝色的双眸中蕴含着极致地温柔与点点笑意。他安抚性地又吮住Loki的嘴唇，随后抬手将黑发小说家的衬衣、西装裤一一剥除。

Loki很快在Thor的动作下完全赤裸。

Thor喜欢看他赤裸的模样，小说家的身体修长且匀称，抱起来手感格外好。Thor的吻则更加放肆地流连于Loki全身，双手在因怀孕愈发细腻的肌肤上温柔而色情地抚摸着，带着薄茧的手逗弄的Omega浑身颤栗。

“啊、呃——”Loki喘息着，他觉得自己已经失去了身体的控制权，只能随着Thor给予他的节奏沉沦。

Thor天生就有着王者的力量，配合着那双湛蓝色的眼瞳仿佛就像是不可忤逆的海神。Loki觉得几乎要窒息了，伴随着那股熟悉又强大的Alpha信息素，他居然就这样被Thor看硬了。

简直太丢人了。

Loki一瞬间想把自己的脸埋起来，就算是最下流的Omega也不会敏感到这个程度的，他想着。

但Thor的确有这个能力，不用任何羞耻的语言，仅仅是简单而专注的动作，就足够让他润湿的一塌糊涂。

他不得不宣布自己认输。

黑头发的讲师不符合一贯冷肃形象的颤栗着，不由自主地伸出手。Thor不用想也知道这是什么意思，就和之前的许多次一样，他伸手与他的Omega十指相扣。掌心中灼人的热度几乎同时烧到了两人心底。

Thor另手不断地抚摸着身下的男人，扣紧他的手指，吮吻一路到了粘腻而羞涩的穴道附近。Loki想要夹紧双腿，却被Thor禁锢，口中被金发坏家伙挑逗出更多呻吟。金发Alpha持续用舌头侵犯他，动作霸道之极，简直很难让人想象他居然是一个刚刚从医院里跑出来的伤员。

Loki忽然回想起他们第一次相见时Thor穿着军装的样子，果然，这个男人什么时候都是极度危险的！

“啊啊啊……”

但很快，Loki再也无暇去想那些其他的，因为Thor叼住了他最敏感的地方，他再也忍不住地尖叫出声，双腿几乎是下意识地分的更开。

随便进来点什么！

Loki欲求不满的呻吟着，Thor可不会次次让他轻松如愿。他跪在床上不断用舌头肏着Loki的肉穴，唾液在黑发Omega的双腿间镀上了一层晶亮的淫光。Loki再也无法坚持下去了，足背痉挛性地绷劲着，终于他在Thor的舌尖勾卷到穴口一处敏感点时惊叫着迸射出来。

伴随着晶莹的热液，刚刚被Thor照顾到的地方已经泥泞的打湿一片床单。

“You Bastard！”他喑哑地低叱。

“I missing you. ”Thor咧开嘴。他的眼神专注得吓人，甚至故意用拇指蹭过自己尚且沾着Loki爱液的唇角。

撩的Omega的心脏狠狠漏了一拍。

黑发小说家不服输地昂起下颌，忽然挑衅道：“为什么不把你的上衣脱掉呢，Hero？”

他重新合拢双腿撑身坐起，Loki此时瞧起来就像是某个吃瘪却仍旧狡黠的诡计之神，带着尚未完全消退的怒意与情欲中特有的浪荡。是你先开始的，他想。反正孕期都需要Alpha的滋养，没有什么比孩子生理学上的父亲更加合适的了。

Thor被面前绿眼睛的魅魔蛊惑了，他的喘息加重，依言剥除上身的衣物。

再度暴露出来的狰狞伤痕让Loki一瞬间想将伤害过Thor的人全部一刀一刀送去见上帝，可是眼前贲张的肌肉与富有安全感的胸膛又让他只想要将自己的身体缠上去。

绿眼睛逡巡在Thor的身躯上，一个念头最终契入脑海中：这是他的Alpha，他的。

Loki Laufeyson有时候有些蛇类的属性，他冷血且凉薄，可以允许一次的伤害。但倘若你执意要将他焐热，与他通行，那么即便一口咬穿你的心脏与你同归于尽，也休想他再松口。

Fine. 

Omega舔了舔嘴唇。他的腰间搭着床单，双腿并拢着依靠过去。Loki抬起那双夺人心魄的绿眼睛注视着Thor。而Thor低下头喉结翻滚，Omega注意到对方的呼吸因自己而紊乱，肌肉甚至因着自己的靠近而绷紧。倨傲的小说家最终发出一声叹息，修长的手指在Thor没有受伤的肌肉上愤愤地揉捏了一把。

跟着他缓缓翻身，背对起Thor，手肘撑住床垫防止压迫到小腹，圆润的臀部则向后撅起，另手在自己的臀缝上抚摸着，沙哑的声音似是沼泽魅魔最危险的引诱。

“还是这样来吧，你看起来是个一不小心就会扯破伤口的蠢货……”

喑哑的蛊惑，让Thor只觉得脑中轰隆一声。

他不该低估Loki的，也许大半年前他将他捆在椅子上时就十分清楚这一点。他们是势均力敌的“对手”，极端理智，陷入情感却同样疯狂。而他的Omega从来都不柔弱，Loki具有危险而利爪，犀利的唇舌与高傲的灵魂。只是由于他深深爱着自己，所以纵容着他对他做出许许多多跨越界限的事情。他们是那样的契合，无论身体还是灵魂。

Thor俯下身，亲吻朝他撅起来的臀部，之后在Loki有些懊恼地催促声中低哑地坏笑起来。

灼热粗壮的男根抵在Loki润泽的臀缝之间。那根东西早在舔吮Loki的软穴时就激动几块顶穿裤裆，圆润壮硕的龟头蹭压着泛着水光不断翕合的入口。

挺进的一瞬间，Loki骤然爆发出满足的喟叹——

“啊哈——！”

黑发Omega昂起颈项，修长细腻的脖颈拉出令人心醉的线条。他的腰杆有点发软，好在Thor迅速钳住了，Alpha霸道地向内顶戳着，没有任何同情或怜悯。Thor知道身下口硬心软的家伙想要更多，这一次，他会好好满足他。

Loki简直爱极了Thor疯狂的占有与绝对的碾压，尺寸惊人的一根即便在Alpha中也是极其少有的，所以仅仅是初初被完全填满，就让Loki敏感的甬道不住地痉挛。

龟头撑平内里所有的褶皱，被彻底贯穿的感觉让Loki觉得自己几乎每一秒钟都有可能因为过分的快感而昏厥过去。更不用说Thor律动之时，每一下的捅插都会有粘腻且浪荡的淫液迸出，沾湿两个人相连的胯下与不断碰撞的腿根，房间中很快传出“啪啪”交媾的淫靡撞响。

没过多久，Loki就被肏开了。

由于怀孕的原因，疯狂的抽插之淫穴很快柔软下来，并且越发敏感。孕期的渴望让他祈求更多，敏感的肉穴不住收缩，在Thor突入时猝然紧绞，又在金发Alpha撤退时奋力挽留，粗壮的阴茎拔出时甚至会牵挂上暧昧剔透的情汁。

Loki开始用手爱抚自己的下体，从昂扬的阴茎到两片柔软的阴唇，这样的爱抚配合着身后的律动让他痉挛着攀上一个个小高潮。下体饥渴的孔洞完全被Thor肏熟，几乎要被干成一个合不拢的小洞。

“嗯啊……啊嗯——”

“Loki——”占有他的男人还在不断呼唤着他的名字，仿佛使坏般用手指掐住他孕期肿胀起来的乳首，另手则不断进出着他的肛门亵玩。

黑发瘦削的男人不得不双手撑住床铺，唯恐自己承受不住跌落下去压迫到腹部。

他是个好父亲，即使嘴上总是挂着不那么温柔（或者用恶毒来形容更适合）的词句，但Thor深知这是个口是心非的家伙。而Odin家的继承人也爱惨了这一点，Thor低声在Loki的耳边呢喃着迟到的歉意，并且用胯下那根东西不断挞伐着Omega多汁的屁股。

他占有他，倾轧他，表达着全然爱意与歉意。

等到Loki的指尖已经用力到有些发白的时候，Thor的吻落在了Omega后颈敏感的腺体上，粗壮的阴茎也开始不断向Omega的生殖腔试探。

交合发出的情色与甜蜜的声响仿佛消散了两人心中最后的芥蒂。

很快，Thor带着黑发Omega侧躺下去，Loki被抬起一条腿，以一个非常羞耻的姿势被Thor从侧面再度干入了阴道中。

“唔——哈……”

“我很想你。”Thor忽然说，他一下又一下埋入Loki体内。

“没有一刻不想回到你身边。”

Loki的眼睛中终于泛起了一层晃动的水雾。

Thor则伸手从后面怀抱住他的Omega，一面玩弄着敏感的乳首一面蹂躏着Loki前端痉挛的小阴唇。最为柔嫩的地方被完全掌握，这使得Loki的身体只能在金发Alpha的怀中抽搐着。终于，当下体的入口已经被Thor肏到有些红肿后，Thor再度凶猛地那根又粗又长的肉柱狠狠捣入Omega体内，龟头撞开了Loki的子宫口时，Loki几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

“谁也、别想让我再离开你半步。”

滚烫的精液灌入腹腔，Thor低声这样说着，同时毫不犹豫地咬破了黑发Omega的腺体。

Loki瞬间怔楞，随即呜咽着锁紧身体。

 

许是因为已经两个月没有做过，疲倦与或许强烈的性快感让两个人都在高潮后陷入沉睡。等Thor醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的下午。

还真像他们第一次相遇的时候，Thor缓缓侧过身，替Loki拉过滑到肩膀上的被褥时这样想。他就在晨曦的微光中静静地看着他，舍不得移开眼睛。

“你要看到什么时候？”黑头发的Omega却慵懒地开口了，他连眼睛都没有睁开。

哦好吧，他的Loki总是聪慧又机敏的。

Thor难得柔和地弯起唇角，将一切合盘托出：“绑架我的人就是Jane Foster。”

Loki睁开了那双晚春湖水绿的眼睛，抬头望向Thor，略略偏偏头示意下文。

“虽然很不想承认，但事实确是如此。我没有想到她为了抢占更多的金融市场，不惜伤害我母亲。”Thor展开手臂，搂过Omega。“五年前我母亲在去洽谈一桩生意回来的路上出了车祸，之后陷入长久的昏睡。最开始我们都以为那是场意外，直到三年前我从毗邻摄像头的监控录像中发现真相，有人故意为之，目的是为了抢夺我母亲手中的一份资料。”

Loki讶然。

“我调查了很多人，层层筛查，直到去年才将目标锁定到了Jane。”Thor眉宇紧皱，“最开始我并没有怀疑她，因为实在很难想象一个女性Omega出手会如此狠辣，况且Foster家族一直是Odin家族的友邻，我们虽然不算熟络，却也是幼年相识。直到我在当年的资料中发现疑似Foster家族背后操盘的证据，以及他们家族多年均有涉黑背景。”

“所以Jane这次绑架你……”

“嗯，是我被发现了。最近一年我一直在以合作的方式接近Jane Foster。两个月前她发现了我的目的，担心我将Foster家的事情公之于众，所以采取绑架的方式，并且缔造出替身公布婚讯，甚至捏造出怀孕的事情，试图通过联姻彻底兼并Odin家族。”

“等等，Jane Foster没有怀……”

“当然。一切都是假的。”

虽然在昨晚Loki就知道了所有结论，但是今日听Thor细细说出，他才足够将所有的过程串联起来：为了家族利益，五年前Jane Foster伤害了Frigga，但直到一年前Thor才锁定元凶。这个金发大块头想通过合作的方法接近Jane Foster，却被发现且反被利用，他与Jane一同出行的视屏、音像都被当做亲密无间的“证据”，Jane在绑架Thor后对那些资料进行包装，试图演绎出一场合作时Alpha与Omega擦出火花的故事。而如果能有个孩子（不管这孩子源自哪里）来巩固地位，她无疑可以顺利通过“联姻”将Odin集团从内部瓦解并吞并。

“是因为我出现的时间太……所以你才没有告诉我么？”

Thor在黑发Omega的嘴唇吮吻一下：“认识你的时候也是我刚刚和她契定合作的时候。因为压力太大所以我……咳，去了那家俱乐部，却没想到我邂逅了人生中最美好的意外。”

黑发Omega抬起眉梢。

“但因为有这件事的缘故，我不敢让步调进行的太快，也担心你不能接受我，所以总是打着‘体验’的借口。加上Jane的事情没有解决，我不敢标记你，因为Foster家族的涉黑背景让我无法确定自己的安全，万一我……”

Loki听明白了，他豁然掐住Thor的肩膀翻身骑到了他的身上。

“Wow wow！Easy！”Thor Odinson吓得扶住了Omega的腰肢。

“你是觉得我不值得你信任，还是觉得我没有能力独自抚养孩子？”Omega眯起眼睛冷森森地嘶道，他是没有办法给Thor报仇，自保却没有问题。骄傲的Omega显然觉得受到了冒犯，于是作为报复他用下胯恶狠狠地摩擦了下晨勃状态的小Thor。

惹来Odin家族继承人倒抽一口凉气，而这个时候谁说“No”谁就是蠢蛋！

“我只是……嗯，不想让你体验没有我的人生。”Thor Odinson有些讨好地瞧向那双绿眼睛。

“但是你已经让我体验过了。”Loki指出。

不过Odin家的继承人是个机敏的商人，一个商场上的恶棍，擅长在任何时候抓住机遇。于是Thor牵起了Loki的手：“那么，我想用余生向你补偿。”

Smart Bastard！

 

四个月后。

Dr. Loki Laufeyson坐在讲台边，手中捧着书本。这是学校给怀孕Omega的特权，孕期到六个月之后，即便坐下讲课也不会有人指摘他有违师德。

事实上，学生们还觉得这样的Dr. Laufeyson比较有亲和力。

阳光透过玻璃窗打进来一些，洒落在黑发Omega的衬衫上。衬衫因为怀孕的原因没有再掖在腰间，而是盖住隆起的腹部。他的面目在望向书本的时候总是十分柔和，磁性的声音缓缓将考试要点讲出来。

是的，Loki的心情很好，所以他的这届学生有幸得到他的考试要点。

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade,”  
（但你永恒的夏季却不会消亡，）  
“Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;”  
（你优美的形象也永不会消褪。）  
“Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,”  
（死神难夸口说你深陷其罗网，）  
“When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.”  
（只因你借我诗行可长寿无疆。）

“这首诗歌的四句话会是考试的重点，我想我并不介意让你们写上一篇关于他的小论文。”他圈出最后一个考点，眉宇间似乎带着回忆什么的愉悦。

忽然有个大胆的学生问：“先生，您是恋爱了么？”

他们都感受到了Dr. Laufeyson这几个月来放松气息，以及因为怀孕越发红润的脸颊——他一定是被某位Alpha得体的照顾了，小鬼们都对此好奇极了，天哪有谁能够搞定最严厉的Dr. Laufeyson？

“你的论文加3000字，Mr. Hemsworth.”Loki合上书本，目光瞬间锋锐。

哦！他果然还是那个讨人厌的Dr. Laufeyson，学生们纷纷缩了缩脖子。

下课铃声响起，Loki低头整理着课件，他忽然感受到面前的光线被挡住了，刚一抬头他便看见了站在他面前穿着牛仔服的金发Alpha。

“怎么，Odin企业的CEO现在都改穿街头风格了么？”

“我以为你比较喜欢我这样的装扮？”Thor扶着人从讲台上走下来，孕期已至八个月，双胞胎让Loki的身体有些笨重，所以接自己的伴侣来上下班已经成为了Thor的最新爱好。

Loki讲师欣然接受。

“那么Mr. Odinson，我有两个好消息要告诉你。”Thor凑到了他耳边。

他们在四个月前就已经登记结婚，但是由于Foster家族的事情尚未清理后续，所以暂时没有着急公之于众。

“嗯？”

“Foster家族已经宣布破产，Foster小姐因为绑架罪、诈骗罪与蓄意伤害罪被判处15年有期徒刑。另外……”Thor将一个信封放在他的手中。“《Taste me》获得了今年新秀奖的提名。”

Loki骤然顿住。

“信是寄到家里的，我想你应该立刻想要知道，就替你拿过来了。”Thor从牛仔服的口袋中抽出一个信封。

然而不等Loki伸手去接，金头发的大个子却忽地将信封重新藏起来。

“亲一下。”他蠢蠢地要求着。

Loki要被这个要求逗乐了，不过Asgard大学的文学系讲师此刻也十足孩子气，那双绿眼睛狡黠地转了转。

“提名是情理之中。”绿眼睛家伙昂起下颌，像是最骄傲的蛇。这虽然是他写的第一个爱情故事，却是他以自己和Thor为蓝本的。

那么，好像没有什么理由不受欢迎？

被摆了一道的大个子着急了，拔腿去追走在前面的Omega，黑头发的Omega却猛地回过身。

在夏日的阳光下，他忽然揪住Thor Odinson的衣领，奖赏给他一个甜蜜的吻。

 

日光正好。

他们在午后的校园中安静地交换了属于彼此之间已经数不清第多少个的吻，吻带着阳光的气息，跳跃在两人柔软的唇瓣之间，让他们得以品尝彼此。

属于你的长夏永不凋谢。

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,   
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. *

END

 

补记：

“啊嘶——”Loki皱起眉宇。

“怎么了？！”

“小鬼们又踢我了。”

金发Alpha的唇角愉悦地飞扬起来。

 

*注：  
1、野莓&鸢尾花：野莓的花语是“虚伪的爱”，同时也有“付诸勇气”的意思；鸢尾则代表着“破碎的激情”，却同时也寓意希望。这两种都有些否极泰来的意味，故用在此处。  
2、属于你的长夏永不凋谢：Sonnet 18的中文译名，后两句英文摘自Sonnet 18末句，《莎士比亚十四行诗》，愿锤基爱情长存~(〃'▽'〃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇：《Sink》 海盗锤x人鱼基


End file.
